wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Popioły/Tom III/XV
Zadaniem partii ułanów pod wodzą kapitana Fijałkowskiego, idącej pod Calatayud i Saragossę w drugiej połowie grudnia 1809 roku, było zniszczenie band gerylasów w Aragonii. Partyzant Porliera, zwany Marquesito, przeciął był wszystkie drogi i przesmyki pirenejskie, tamował komunikację wojsk francuskich, przejmował pocztę i unicestwiał wszelkie dostawy. Młody Cedro, który do tej wyprawy należał, ciekawie zdążał ku starej Saldubie. Okolice z północnej strony Burviedro lubił wspominać jak rodzinne. Piękne w tych wąwozach przeżył czasy. I teraz, w deszcz, śród wiatru i okrutnej słoty, szedł wesoło jak niegdyś. Najbliższym celem marszu była już Saragossa. Wyglądał jej z załamań drogi, wlepiał oczy we mgłę. Wreszcie stary Gajkoś mruknął z drugiego szeregu: — Widać już, widać tamtę juchę. — Doprawdy? A czegoż to, stary, tak ją poniewierasz? — Jucha to jest, panie podporuczniku! Ile tam naszego narodu zepsuły za pierwszego oblężenia! Ile tam żółtego kołnierza ziemia zeżarła, a teraz woda gnoi! — No, i Hiszpanów niemało! — A co mnie Hiszpanie! Mało ich to? Naszych garsteczka. Gdzie jednego ubędzie, tam ci już dziura na zawsze. Czymże to ją zatkać? Ich kupa zginie, zaraz druga kupa w to miejsce wyrasta. Po chwili dodał tajemniczym szeptem: — Paniczu, mnie się widzi, że ja wykrył prawdę. — No? — Ony, choć to i chrześcijanie są, i katoliki prawowierne, ale nie może inaczej być, tylko, musi, to są Żydy chrzczone. — Cóż ty pleciesz? — Sprawiedliwie! Nieraz ja już trupy ich rewidował na placu. Jużci tegom nie napotkał, żeby były oczywiste Żydy, bo już snadź za ojców wychrzczone. Dawne wychrzty, jednym słowem. Nawet mi jeden Francuzim z woltyżerów w Toledo gwarzył, jak to tam z nimi było, tylko żem nie mógł wszystkiego wyrozumieć, bo prędko kłapał. Skądby zaś tyle tych gerylasów być mogło, żeby się z Żydów nie wywodziły? Od Xalonu popędzili na wschód pampeluńską drogą pragnąc zobaczyć, co też się stało? W dolinie nad Ebrem, między oliwami, w pustych niegdyś domach widać już było mieszkańców. Za klasztorem otwarł się przed nimi widok, bo w całej prawie dolinie drzewa były wycięte. Pniaki tylko sterczały. Dopiero na podgórzach z tej i tamtej strony rzeki szarzały liście. Już przed zamczyskiem Inkwizycji dopadli robót ziemnych, w poprzek przecinających drogę, co prowadzi do kościoła kapucynów. Te niezmierne prace teraz były już puste i porzucone. Gdzieniegdzie tylko po nich wałęsał się szyldwach francuski. Wzięli się w górę i przez pola skacząc w poprzek rowów, dosięgli Huerby. Był na niej w jednym miejscu rzucony w górze most. Tędy wydostali się na drogę do Belchite, prowadzącą wprost do bramy Engracia. W zdumieniu i bojaźni cały oddział stanął bez rozkazu. Droga ta, jak wszystkie inne, jak droga z Monte Torrero do Świętego Józefa i jak szosa walencka, była po trzykroć przerznięta paralelami, nieprzerwanie idącymi aż ponad Ebro. Stojąc na górze, widzieli olbrzymie prace oblężnicze francuskie. Na prost przed sobą mieli szańce przedmostowe na Huerbie, które zakrywały cały dalszy widok. Na prawej ręce, dookoła klasztoru Świętego Józefa rysowały się zazębienia, gzygzaki, wariackie na pozór poplątania linii aproszów, podobne do znaków przebiegu gorączki na karcie historii choroby. Jedna linia tych przykopów biegła w dół, stosując się prawie do zagięcia Huerby, druga szła do niej równolegle, później wypaczała się w rozciągnięte, rozszalałe zęby, przeskoczyła Huerbę i straszliwym znakiem ryła się w złotodajnych niwach na wschodzie, aż pod sam klasztor Świętej Moniki. Gdzie oko padło, widać było drogi kryte, szlaki koszokopów, zagłówki, ganki narożne... Dalej jeszcze sięgała linia drugiej równoległej, niezbyt gzygzakowata, zakończona baterią, z której sześć armat biło swego czasu na most i przedmieścia zarzeczne. Podobną figurę krętych rowów i powyginanych nasypów przedstawiały za rzeką Ebro roboty ziemne od wschodu przedmieścia. Wszystko to leżało teraz zaniedbanym pustkowiem, mokło na deszczu jesiennym. Cała ta ziemia była jeszcze żółta, wywrócona trzewiami do góry. Dumne klasztory przysiadły. Ze Świętego Józefa zostały jeno baszty i dziurawe ściany... Ułani w milczeniu szli górą na wschód aż do samej rzeki. Dopiero tamtędy wjechali w miasto. Widok, który ich spotkał, gdy wpuszczeni przez szyldwachów francuskich zbliżyli się do bramy del Sol, przeszedł wszystko, co sobie mogli wyobrazić. Ziemia zryta przez forty obronne hiszpańskie za klasztorem Świętego Augustyna, porwana w strzępy przez zdradzieckie ich fugasy, odłupane przez kule armatnie powleczenia z cegły, domy spalone, straszne pustki mieszkań, od których oderwały się frontowe ściany, sufity zwisłe ponad pustką pokojów, dachy zaklęsłe... Mijając Uniwersytet widzieli ogromne wyłomy w murach biblioteki spowodowane przez wybuchy min prochowych. Przez te kanały i pęknięcia murów wywalała się na ulicę rzeka książek. Ulica Cosso była od min i kontrmin porwana. Ułani jechali groźnym zastępem z czapkami na ucho, ze zmarszczoną brwią. Kiedy przybyli przed wylot ulicy Engracia, kapitan Fijałkowski, pod pozorem trudności przebycia terenu i pod pozorem konieczności rozpytania się o rezydencję komendanta placu, kazał oddziałowi stanąć. W gruncie rzeczy chciał się pospołu z towarzyszami przypatrzyć. Ulica Engracia — znikła. Na jej miejscu wznosiły się góry fantastyczne, coś jakby widok z wyżyny lodowca Rodanu na łańcuchy Alp Berneńskich. Klasztor franciszkanów, roztrzęsiony minami, które cały obszar jego posiadłości aż poza ogrody, aż do klasztoru Świętego Tomasza i z drugiej strony do kościoła San Diego objęły strasznym ramieniem, leżał wyrwany z węgłów, zepchnięty z przyciesi, zdruzgotany na szczapy i drzazgi. Szpital obłąkanych, klasztor Panien Jerozolimskich i wszystkie domy dzielnicy aż do uliczki Recogidas stanowiły nieprzejrzane zwalisko. Tu i owdzie sterczała jeszcze samotna ściana. Tkwiły w niej belki, wisiały okna, resztki drzwi... Gdzieniegdzie wznosiły się niewymownie posępne skupienia murów, z których narożniki wyrwano minami. Trudno było odgadnąć, do czego służyły ich węgły i sklepienia. Stały teraz przed oczyma jak trupy gnijące. Z całej tej otchłani zniszczenia biła woń trupów, których nikt nie pogrzebał. Rozłożone w upały letnie-wznosiły teraz z gruzów powitanie i cześć zwycięzcom. Cedro wykręcił się na siodle, o bok wsparł rękę i patrzał w zwaliska. Nie przychodziła mu do głowy nijaka myśl. Ani jedno wspomnienie nie wałęsało się w pamięci. Trzymał go w żelaznych klubach fizyczny zachwyt. Osłupiałymi oczyma wlókł się z miejsca na miejsce, utwierdzając w sobie pewność, że to jednak spełnione zostało z potęgą. Wywalili z gruntu tyle mury jak klasztor franciszkański! Rozsypali w drobny pył głazy złożone przed wiekami! Strzaskali to, co przetrwało wszystkich emirów maurytańskich, wszystkich justizów i królów Kastylii! Zmiażdżyli dumę Aragonów. Urok potęgi zniszczenia, piękno okrutnej władzy powiało ku niemu z tej dzikiej pustyni. Wojenna duma podźwignęła się w nim na widok leżących gmachów. Upokorzyłaś się, Saragosso... — pomyślał w głębi siebie. — Złożyłaś broń u nogi obcych przychodniów. Nie stoisz wreszcie przed oczyma ze starodawnym krzykiem wolności — avi fuerza! — z hasłem odwiecznych a niezliczonych rokoszów twoich. Niezwyciężona, siempre heroica — spodlałaś i ty! Leżysz nareszcie w gruzach, a gardziel twoja w pętlicy... Wysłany po rozkazy maréchal des logis wrócił z rozkazem udania się na kwaterę do skasowanego klasztoru Świętego Tomasza. Oddział ruszył tam niezwłocznie i rozłożył się po pańsku w obszernych refektarzach i licznych celach. Wyborowe stajnie pomieściły wszystkie konie. Oficerowie i żołnierze poszli wnet spać, od tylu czasów po raz pierwszy bezpiecznie i spokojnie. O zmroku Cedro nabił swe pistolety, wysoko przypiął szablę i sam jeden poszedł w miasto. Bił deszcz, wicher ze świstem i wyciem leciał ulicami. Bramy były pozamykane, sienie puste. Tylko gdzieniegdzie przesuwał się człowiek, z uszami i oczyma zawinięty w opończę. Biały płaszcz, który był Krzysztof przypadkowo zarzucił, zwracał uwagę tych nielicznych przechodniów. Ten i ów z nich stanął w biegu i wiódł oczyma białą postać. Charczące słowo jakoby zgrzyt ostrza puginału, który z pochwy wyciągnąć się nie da dla zakrzepłej na nim w rdzę krwi-goniło go wskroś mroku: — Carajo! Ułan nie zwracał na te głosy uwagi i nie raczył skierować głowy, by dostrzec, kto nań w ciemności szczeka, Szedł zawinięty w swój płaszcz, zadumany. Widział w marzeniu Olszynę i Stokłosy, dom rodzinny, ojca, Mery i Trepkę. Przywiózł im gościa z dalekiego Południa. Widział Mery i nieznajomą doncellę, jak rozmawiają w dzień letni pod cieniem wielkich brzóz, których długie korytarze wychodzą w pola zbożowe, w łany żywiące. Azali spodoba się jej kraj północny, azali powita sercem życzliwym ubogi rozdół Wisłoki? Przyjmieszże go sercem, dziecino Aragonii? Zrozumieszże szept pól żytnich, szelest pożółkłych zagonów owsianych, szum tamecznego lasu i plusk cichy tamtejszej wody? Pojmież ona sennej a mglistej równiny wymowę? Przyniesie między tamtych ludzi ogień i niezłomną dumę, złączy duszę swoją rozpaloną i wzniosłą z ciszą i spokojnością słowiańską. Ona to będzie żarem i zapałem pod strzechą olszyńską! Widział chwilę powitania, prowadził z Trepką rozkoszne spory o tego gościa nowego w Stokłosach. Cha-cha! przewidziałeś dobrze, stary polityku... Przywiozę ci niespodziankę z obcych krajów. Konne polowania z chartami... Pędził w marzeniu polem jesiennym obok niej, słyszał wiatr ścigający się z lotnymi końmi. O, przeźroczyste, niezgłębione oczy! o, róże jasne tamtej nocy!... Szedł obskoczony przez marzenia, na poły wiedząc, że zdąża ku miejscu, które był zdobywał półtora roku temu. Wszedł w uliczki, pod prostym kątem załamujące się w kierunku klasztoru franciszkanów. Minął jedną z nich, drugą i wstąpił w trzecią. Nigdzie tu światła nie było, nigdzie śladu ludzkiego życia. Krzysztof tak doskonale poznał odległość od rogu tej ulicy do wejścia w ciemną sień domu w dniu bitwy, że teraz wyczuł ją nieświadomie. Musiał wyciągać ręce pragnąc dotknąć murów po przeciwległej stronic ulicy. Ale kiedy zaczął iść w tamtym kierunku, potknął się i uderzył piersiami, kolanem i wreszcie czołem o gruzy. Chropawe bezkształtne bryły i złomy muru, kupy cegieł otoczyły go ze wszech stron. Dotykał rękoma zwalisk oślizgłych od deszczu i mokrych żwirów. Nogi jego wykręcały się w ostrych zębcach kamieni jakby schwytane w żelaza, kolana tłukły się i zbijały o nastawione urwiska. Wstępował coraz wyżej na górę zrujnowaną, na poszarpane zburzyszcze. Szedł zrazu naprzód, potem na prawo i mocując się z gruzami lazł jeszcze kilkadziesiąt kroków. Zapadał w doły, wpełzał na strącone mury, zlatywał w szczeliny, padał na twarz w głębokie jamy, aż wreszcie obszedł w różnych kierunkach tę dzielnicę całą, do Cosso. Wtedy, spracowany ciałem i duchem, zwalił się między kamienie powiedziawszy sobie, że nic tu już nie ma. Spadła nań zupełna, dawniejsza obojętność. Czuł tylko spracowanie się ciała i duszy, znużenie i odrazę. Z rzadka rozlegał się w nim śmiech rozczarowania, śmiech nieznośny i przeklęty. Któż wie, myślał obojętnie, leżąc bez ruchu na osypiskach wapna, może tu ona gdzieś pode mną gnije? Może, gdyby rękoma piach ten rozgrzebać, trafiłoby się na jej zmiażdżonego trupa. Deszcz spływa między skruszone cegły, między zzieleniały piaskowiec. Kapie brudna woda w jej oczy, rozwarte od wielkiego przerażenia... Zatopiony w sobie, nie czuł siekącego deszczu, nie słyszał wycia wiatru. Ale oto uderzyły go szczególne dźwięki. Zbudził się jak ze snu twardego. Czuł wstrząśnienie ziemi, na której leżał, jakoby dreszcz gruzów i zwalisk. Leniwie podniósł głowę. W pobliżu, gdzieś obok, za urwiskiem ścian słychać było ciężkie łomotanie żelaznych drągów i ciosy kilofa. Krzysztof słuchał tego przez czas pewien, a później zapomniał, że się rozlegają. Przyszedł do wniosku, że to nędznicy odzierający trupy rozkopują zwaliska — i na tym poprzestał. Leżał tak samo. Tymczasem ciężkie kroki, szczęk drąga i szepty rozmowy poczęły się zbliżać w jego stronę. Wtedy gniew go dźwignął z ziemi. W nieprzejrzanym mroku nocy zamajaczyło kilka ciemnych figur. Krzysztof wyciągnął zza pasa pistolet, odwiódł go i czekał znieruchomiały. Ludzie nocni szli wolno, zgrzytając po kamieniach podkutymi podeszwami. Poznał z rozległości łoskotu, że jest ich co najmniej pięciu w obrębie zwalisk. W kupie szło trzech. Dojrzawszy, widać, jego płaszcz, stanęli. Wszczęła się cisza. Wicher tylko kwiczał latając po złomach. Wtem prędki błysk ślepej latarni jak gzygzak piorunu padł na figurę Cedry. Wtedy on podniósł pistolet i rzekł spokojnie po francusku: — Kto tu jest? Milczenie. Po chwili drugi, pośpieszny błysk latarni obleciał przestrzeń za Krzysztofem, z prawej strony i z lewej, jakoby gończy pies, szukający, czy są poplecznicy. Jednocześnie ciemne figury rozpierzchły się i rozpłynęły w mroku w ten sposób, że białą figurę ułana osaczyły ze wszech stron. On wziął na cel pierwszy z brzegu czarny cień, który zdołał uchwycić oczyma. Parękroć razy sprawdził kierunek i szarpnął cyngiel. Echo strzału runęło w rozwalone mury jak pocisk armatni. Cedro wyrwał drugi pistolet zza pasa. W lewą garść ujął szablę. Słyszał obok siebie i za sobą skoki po jęczących kamieniach. Żelazny drąg dosięgnął go i wymacał. Wtedy odwróciwszy się Cedro nagle strzelił przystawiwszy lufę niemal do piersi człowieka, który go chwytał rękoma. Tamten runął na wznak z jękiem śmiertelnym. Krzysztof skoczył przez niego, tnąc szablą, którą w prawą dłoń chwycił, na prawo, na lewo, w tył i naprzód. Nogi jego wyłamywały się i spadały z kamieni. Walił się na kolana, na ręce, zrywał i odskakiwał od wrogów, którzy go dosięgali. Gruzy, po których uciekał, nie miały końca. Stał się z nich straszliwy labirynt zaułków, ścian, izb i dołów! W jednym z takich Cedro stanął. Czuł po zmienionym głosie wiatru, że się znajduje w ruinach jakiegoś domu. Oparty plecami o resztkę komina, czatował na napastników. Przyszło z nich dwu w to miejsce i zaświecili mu wprost w ślepie latarnią. Przez jedno mgnienie źrenicy widział straszliwe ich twarze. Skoczył susem na obu i ciął oślep pałaszem ze wszystkich sił, czując, że nadeszła okrutna godzina. Ramię jego miotało piorunowe ciosy, krzyżowe i sztychem. Tamci bili weń drągami z góry, żeby od jednego ciosu łeb mu rozwalić. Jeden z nich wrzasnął przeraźliwie i ustał w walce, ale drugi zadawał razy okropne. Krzysztof czuł jego chrapliwy oddech i odór jego ciała. Idąc za głosem skoczył na niego tygrysim rzutem, chcąc zadać cios w piersi. Obadwaj runęli na ziemię. Na śmierć dusząc się rękoma i zmagając tarzali się po kamieniach. Raz Krzysztof był na wierzchu, drugi raz tamten. Głowy ich prały w głazy, zęby wszczepiały się w ubrania targając je kęsami, ręce jak żelazne kły szukały nawzajem gardzieli. Hiszpan był chłop gruby i żelaznej mocy, toteż Cedro nie mógł mu sprostać. Ratowała go zwinność i młodość. Wyrywał się co chwila, wyślizgał z okrutnych objęć, rzucał od nowa do gardła ruchami prędszymi od myśli. Bronił się wciąż, szalenie napadając. Czuł jednak, że nie da rady. Śmiertelny pot go oblał. Rozpacz rozdarła mózg. Przez mgnienie oka decydował: wyrwać się i uciekać co sił! Targnął się, wygiął w krzyżu i oderwał. Ale tamten poczuł jego niemoc. Klęczeli teraz obaj na ziemi z twarzą przy twarzy i chwilę czekali na śmierć słabszego. Hiszpan nabrał w piersi tchu i rzucił się pierwszy na Cedrę od razu całym ciałem. Rękoma chciwymi dosiągł jego szyi. W tym to momencie, tarzając się w konwulsjach, zlecieli obaj w jakąś wąską czeluść. Toczyli się po stromych schodach dusząc się i żrąc wzajem. Na dnie, gdzie przeraźliwy fetor trupów stał nieruchomo, Krzysztof wydarł się z rąk zbira. Odruchem, czuciem świeżego tchu, trafił w czeluść schodów i we dwu, trzech susach dopadł powietrza. W tej samej chwili schylił się i porwał z ziemi olbrzymią bryłę, którą stopami potrącił, a kolanem poznał jako ruchomą. Wzniósł ją oburącz ponad głowę siłą nie swoją, lecz jakoby sześciu ludzi, i z chichotem szczęścia od jednego zamachu cisnął nieomylnie w otwór schodowy. Usłyszał westchnienie-śmierć, stęknięcie-koniec, urwany szloch. Wtedy drugą bryłę w to samo miejsce, trzecią, czwartą! Szukał po ziemi coraz większych, nieudźwignionych i nadludzką, oszalałą siłą miotał je z wściekłym pośpiechem w czarny otwór. Widział teraz ów otwór oczyma jakoby w biały dzień. Nie miał zgoła wiadomości o tym, gdzie jest i co robi. Rypał nagimi rękoma przemokłe skiby muru i walił je w dół wciąż, bez końca, spychał rozpękłe gruzy kolanami. Kategoria:Popioły